


Fidelis

by devotchka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotchka/pseuds/devotchka
Summary: If there’s one thing Prompto knows to be true about himself – one hidden, private thing – it’s that he lives for physical affirmation. One kiss always turns into one more; one touch always escalates.It’s how “I’ll join you in the shower” turns into “Can I suck your dick?” almost immediately.Prompt fill.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> It's just porn. All I write anymore is porn.

Prompto kneels before Gladio, shielded from the shower’s torrent by his back. He holds Gladio’s cock in one hand, his tongue dragging slow along the length of it, tasting skin and water.

His mouth closes around the tip, licking, stroking the length with one hand to spread saliva around everything he can reach. He just barely takes the first few inches into his mouth.

Gladio’s breath catches in his throat and he grabs a handful of wet, blond hair, and Prompto decides to take just a little bit more.

“You are so fucking good at this.” He hears, and he continues like that, taking Gladio’s cock into his mouth just deep enough to let him feel it press against the back of his throat.

Seeing him this way – close and vulnerable and so pleased with what he’s doing – it makes Prompto feel impatient, almost overwhelmed.

He encourages Gladio to be selfish, to cave in to his needs, gladly accommodating him as his hips thrust forward. He relaxes under him. He moans as Gladio breaches his throat, fucking into that tight, wet, heat.

“God, Prompto, your _mouth_.” Gladio says, and Prompto likes the praise. He stays still, taking everything Gladio does expertly, in control even as Gladio bottoms out in him.

His legs spread without thinking. He doesn’t have to be touched at this point; just having Gladio’s cock down his throat is enough to get him going, enough to make him ache with need.

He can hear himself moaning, sounding wrecked, over just this.

If there’s one thing he knows to be true about himself – one hidden, private thing – it’s that he lives for physical affirmation. He can never get enough closeness. One kiss always turns into one more; one touch always escalates.

It’s how “I’ll join you in the shower” turns into “Can I suck your dick?” almost immediately.

Gladio’s holding him by his hair, effectively keeping him in place and thrusting into his throat like he’s a toy, and Prompto moans for it. He loves the closeness; he loves the feeling of belonging to someone, however shallow it might be.

“I want to fuck you.” Gladio decides, and Prompto could not be more enthusiastic about it.

He lets Gladio grab him by the arm and pull him to his feet, twisting him around so he’s pushed face first against the shower wall. It takes everything he has to not immediately start begging, to not spread his legs at the first opportunity.

Instead he waits for Gladio to press his thigh in between them, spreading them for him. He waits for Gladio’s hand to slip in between his open legs, two of his fingers lining up with his hole before unkindly pushing in.

He moans Gladio’s name. He grinds his hips back into his touch, taking his fingers down to the base, unashamed anymore by how badly he wants this.

All he cares about are those fingers in him, the way they fill him so nicely, the way it feels to be this close to someone.

He feels a third finger lining up with the first two, pushing into him, and the stretch is intense. They’re really rushing things this time.

Still, his hips arch back into it, his body eager to be pushed to it’s limit.

“Please.” He begs. “Please, Gladio. I want it so bad, I want _you_ –“

“You’ll get it. Be patient.”

He doesn’t have any patience. He’s never had any when it comes to Gladio, when it comes to this thing they do. He grinds his hips back into Gladio’s hand and moans.

It feels like forever – those gentle, deliberate thrusts of Gladio’s fingers, and then they’re slipping out of him, and Gladio’s turning him around again. He leans down to kiss him and Prompto meets him halfway, tiptoeing as his arms wrap around Gladio’s neck and tug him down closer.

It’s deep and uncalculated, tongues brushing against each other immediately, Gladio’s hands shifting down to cup Prompto’s ass, then his thighs, then he’s tugging him up into his arms and Prompto’s legs are wrapping around his waist.

His back hits the warm tile. Gladio’s mouth presses against his throat.

“I’m gonna fuck you just like this.” Gladio says against the curve of Prompto’s neck.

Prompto trembles.

It’s easy for Gladio to keep Prompto’s weight held up with one arm as he lines up with him. Prompto feels the tip of Gladio’s cock brush against his hole, and he grinds down into it, and then Gladio’s thrusting up, slowly pushing into him.

It feels unbelievably, mind-blowingly good.

Those first few thrusts have him shaking, his legs tightening around Gladio’s waist, his head tipping back until it rests on the shower wall.

Gladio bounces him in his lap like he’s weightless, like this is no struggle for him at all. Prompto doubts that it is.

He can never get enough of this.

Gladio’s mouth works at his neck, kissing and biting, hot against Prompto’s skin. This far into their friends-with-benefits arrangement, they move with practiced ease. Gladio knows just how Prompto likes it, and he’s good at making it happen. He fucks Prompto hard and fast.

He knows when Prompto is close to coming; he can tell by the way he clamps down around his cock, by the way his nails dig into his back, by the frantic need rising in his voice.

Prompto thinks that it’s good to be paid attention to like that by someone. It’s good to be known. It’s good to get what he wants, and he doesn’t even have to ask for it.

Gladio cups his face in one hand, tugging it down, claiming his mouth. They’re still kissing as he comes, and Prompto gets lost in the intimacy.

His body feels sensitive and tight, and he’s moaning into Gladio’s mouth, grabbing at him any way he can as his legs squeeze around his waist and his insides spasm around his cock.

“Gladio.” He gasps. “Come in me. I want you to come in me.”

He likes the way it makes Gladio moan. There’s something nice about hearing that sound – something gratifying about knowing how well he does this, something fun in making Gladio feel that good.

It’s not until everything ends that Prompto feels the exhaustion set in.

It’s not until everything ends, after Gladio’s pressing him up against the shower wall and kissing him, holding him close, that he comes down from his high and feels like he could fall asleep right then and there.

He’s lazy in his movements, returning gentle kisses as his arms drape around Gladio’s shoulders.

“I love you.” He breathes in between kisses, and he hears it returned, over and over.

This is where he belongs, he thinks, with Gladio, just like this.


End file.
